Hell Breaking Loose
by Chago
Summary: The boundary between hell & our world has been broken. 6 demons, 3 heroes, 1 world. Will our be saved or will it be destroyed. Sorry for not giving much information, but i'm going to make a trilogy for this.
1. The Beginning

Ch. 1 The Beginning 

Millenniums ago, man's world was just young & evolution was just beginning. Animals were evolving & man began to exist, with such existence, ideas began to sprout, & beliefs were just beginning to exist. At the time that new ideas & beliefs, man knew little of the consequences of their beliefs, because with such existing ideas, evil was born, & mostly had one motive & purpose, to make mankind as corrupted & as evil as possible. Thus giving birth to an evil that can never be explain, & given names like Hades & Satan. With this, man's fears were becoming a reality & Hades was actually born, full form as in flesh & bones.

Ch.2 6/6/6 Year of The Damned

The Island of Bimini, center of the Bermuda Triangle, 6/6/6 BC.

_Those who enter this land of the damned & the doomed shall never leave this realm or this land ever again. All who enter will never leave physically, nor spiritually; for those souls shall be damned & sentence to an eternity of misery, despair, & malice in Hades_

The winds whispered as the skies turned bloody-crimson red, the torrents & the currents rising & becoming violent, unusual creatures fleeing in fear, lightning crashing & striking the land & the skies, almost hitting the water at contact, & the heat rising dramatically making the soil of the land burning hot. Sailors from Greece headed to the legendary city of Atlantis, but were curious why the weather changed, but as their eyes looked on to the horizon, they saw Bimini. Despite the storm the currents of Bimini was luring the sailors towards them, its captive beauty had a deadly secret, as if the currents were like magnets to iron, it pulled the ship in towards the island.

"Lets spend the night at the island, after all its getting late & the storm seems to be getting stronger," said one sailor.

"I agree, we need to conserve our strength & besides I don't want to spend anymore time at that damn Poseidon-sake sea, the ocean can be nothing but trouble & chaos," said another sailor.

"Lets not forget that Hades might take you as one of his own & he's known to do so, come to think of it some of the other sailors at home have said something about an island where Hades can call his grounds a blessing ," said the young sailor, "In fact you don't think this is the island? Lets not forget the last sailor that was in Atlantis, he was out of his mind as if a creature from Pandora's Box had bit him."

"The man was mad to begin with, you know how it is, once Bacchus has giving you a taste, you never want to stop drinking the finest wine in his power," said another

"But that's just it, when they found that man, the Atlantians didn't find anything, not a cup, nor a pitcher full of wine, & not even supplies were found in the vessel, just a knife & the man, the Atlantians also said that he just whispered to himself about a task he had to do to release a 'him' & also repeated some sort of chant."

"You're just talking non sense boy, as soon as we get to land you can rest all that you can," said the elderly captain.

The men once at land set up camp to rest & hope to continue on to the next day for to Atlantis. Later that night, while all the men were sleeping the youngest sailor heard something like a chant.

_Those who enter this land of the damned & the doomed shall never leave this realm or this land ever again. All who enter will never leave physically, nor spiritually; for those souls shall be damned & sentence to an eternity of misery, despair, & malice in Hades._

Scared by the chant the Young sailor in an act of insanity, took out his knife.

"Who's there?!?!?!? Who's out there?!?!?!?"

The island now, starts to bring out its malevolent tricks.

"What's wrong boy?" said the captain.

The island's chant repeating faster & faster, as the young sailor's insanity grew with it.

"What's wrong boy?!?!?" repeated the captain

"Away with you beast!!!!!" shouted the young sailor, "Keep away or feel the pain that is death, to join Hades in his fiery pit of the fallen & the doomed, because with this weapon in my hand I vow to protect myself!!!!"

"What's wrong with the boy, Captain?!?!?" asked another sailor

"I don't know he just started talking nonsense out of no where"

"You've had your last breathing chance you wretched beast from Hades!!!!" shouted the young sailor, "Nor your outnumbering tactics or hideous, overpowering, deformed body will not overpower my will to defend myself; prepare to taste your blood, for it means the end of your existence!!!!"

Stabbing through the corpses of the captain & his crew, the young sailor's psyche was tainted with the evil of the devil.

"Sir, look over the horizon, at the island of Hades!!!!!" shouted an Atlantian sailor.

"Alright men lets us go to the island Hades!!!!" shouted the Atlantian sea captain.

"Sir, are you sure, you want to go to that island? You know the countless story about that island being damned & donned with Hades power, tricks, & malcontent" said another sailor

"I'm your commanding & superior officer, & I say we go to that island!!!" said the captain "If you decide to do or say otherwise, you shall be thrown overboard, understand!!!!!!"

"Yes, we shall not question your authority again, sir!!!!" the sailors shouted out.

As the boat approached the island, all they could see is a crazed & scared young man, gripping a bloody knife, surrounded by bloody pools & stabbed & battered bodies.

"Alright men!!!!" yelled the captain "We got another one, get ready to tie him down, or we might be the next victim!!!!"

But as soon as the sailors stepped on Hades soil, a hot breeze blew, the soil went from cool to warm, & strange flying creatures flew away in fear; all that the men could hear from the young man was

"Those who enter this land of the damned & the doomed shall never leave this realm or this land ever again. All who enter will never leave physically, nor spiritually; for those souls shall be damned & sentence to an eternity of misery, despair, & malice in Hades"

"What do we do with this one sir?" said one of the sailors

"Lets us take this one also to the land of eternal cold & ice, where the previous five were placed for the same condition as this young man" replied the captain "it's a real shame that young men are the first ones to be possessed, they are still young & have a life ahead of my own, but yet so vulnerable."

"Which one, sir? The land with less vegetation or the land with no vegetation?"

"Once again, where the other five that were possessed by Hades were placed"

"Alright men full speed ahead to the solitary island of the possessed!!!!"

As the days went on, the young man just repeated the chant faster & faster. It was so long, when the sailors finally arrived at the island. As they approached the island of the possessed, the skies darken with dark clouds that looked more like great puffs of smoke from an unstoppable & raging wildfire. Smoky mountains dark as night. Vegetation dry as sand & frozen like ice. Fog rising like steam from boiling water, & air blowing as hard as a hurricane. The presence of evil seemed so immanent & clear as daylight. As the approachment got closer, the evil seemed to be growing stronger, that it seem like the force of evil was inevitable.

"Alright men get ready for the previous victims could come out & attack us all," said the captain, " so no matter how harmless it might look right now, prepare for battle either way, remember, an army that fights together triumphs together"

"Yes sir!!!!!!!" shouted the soldiers in support of the idea of their captain.

As the sailors loosened the ropes of the possessed young man, the young man stared into the eyes of the captain as if he was looking straight into the captain's soul, seeing his every sin & his every deed, like a judgment from the great beyond. As the sailors lead the tied young man to the foamy freezing shores of the island the young man look dazed & blacked out. Once on the island the young man just yelled out loud to the whole crew.

"You can not stop the inevitable force that is Hades, you are just delaying time for the beginning of the new kingdom, the end of your existing freedom & the plague that is life!!!!!!!"

After all said & done the young man passed out. The crew left the island with a stupefied state of mind. As the ship left the island, so did the clouds with the smoky appearance, the fog disappeared little by little, the potent blowing air became nothing more than a mere breeze. The signs of either an evil that will be gone or the surprise of an unexpected evil. But whatever it was, the world would be calm & peaceful, for fate has always been a funny coincidence, that man's world has always experienced. The element of surprise has always been around for a long time. Thus, these element have always wrote & can re-writing history.

_Time is an essence of our plan for our first step of conquest of man shall be coming to us step by step. Blood of the innocent, blood of the guilty, blood of all mankind is a sign of conquests & moral victories. These shall be our these shall our relics. For invasion is inevitable, & the prophecy must be fulfilled_.


	2. 666 Year of the Damned

Ch. 1 The Beginning 

Millenniums ago, man's world was just young & evolution was just beginning. Animals were evolving & man began to exist, with such existence, ideas began to sprout, & beliefs were just beginning to exist. At the time that new ideas & beliefs, man knew little of the consequences of their beliefs, because with such existing ideas, evil was born, & mostly had one motive & purpose, to make mankind as corrupted & as evil as possible. Thus giving birth to an evil that can never be explain, & given names like Hades & Satan. With this, man's fears were becoming a reality & Hades was actually born, full form as in flesh & bones.

Ch.2 6/6/6 Year of The Damned

The Island of Bimini, center of the Bermuda Triangle, 6/6/6 BC.

_Those who enter this land of the damned & the doomed shall never leave this realm or this land ever again. All who enter will never leave physically, nor spiritually; for those souls shall be damned & sentence to an eternity of misery, despair, & malice in Hades_

The winds whispered as the skies turned bloody-crimson red, the torrents & the currents rising & becoming violent, unusual creatures fleeing in fear, lightning crashing & striking the land & the skies, almost hitting the water at contact, & the heat rising dramatically making the soil of the land burning hot. Sailors from Greece headed to the legendary city of Atlantis, but were curious why the weather changed, but as their eyes looked on to the horizon, they saw Bimini. Despite the storm the currents of Bimini was luring the sailors towards them, its captive beauty had a deadly secret, as if the currents were like magnets to iron, it pulled the ship in towards the island.

"Lets spend the night at the island, after all its getting late & the storm seems to be getting stronger," said one sailor.

"I agree, we need to conserve our strength & besides I don't want to spend anymore time at that damn Poseidon-sake sea, the ocean can be nothing but trouble & chaos," said another sailor.

"Lets not forget that Hades might take you as one of his own & he's known to do so, come to think of it some of the other sailors at home have said something about an island where Hades can call his grounds a blessing ," said the young sailor, "In fact you don't think this is the island? Lets not forget the last sailor that was in Atlantis, he was out of his mind as if a creature from Pandora's Box had bit him."

"The man was mad to begin with, you know how it is, once Bacchus has giving you a taste, you never want to stop drinking the finest wine in his power," said another

"But that's just it, when they found that man, the Atlantians didn't find anything, not a cup, nor a pitcher full of wine, & not even supplies were found in the vessel, just a knife & the man, the Atlantians also said that he just whispered to himself about a task he had to do to release a 'him' & also repeated some sort of chant."

"You're just talking non sense boy, as soon as we get to land you can rest all that you can," said the elderly captain.

The men once at land set up camp to rest & hope to continue on to the next day for to Atlantis. Later that night, while all the men were sleeping the youngest sailor heard something like a chant.

_Those who enter this land of the damned & the doomed shall never leave this realm or this land ever again. All who enter will never leave physically, nor spiritually; for those souls shall be damned & sentence to an eternity of misery, despair, & malice in Hades._

Scared by the chant the Young sailor in an act of insanity, took out his knife.

"Who's there?!?!?!? Who's out there?!?!?!?"

The island now, starts to bring out its malevolent tricks.

"What's wrong boy?" said the captain.

The island's chant repeating faster & faster, as the young sailor's insanity grew with it.

"What's wrong boy?!?!?" repeated the captain

"Away with you beast!!!!!" shouted the young sailor, "Keep away or feel the pain that is death, to join Hades in his fiery pit of the fallen & the doomed, because with this weapon in my hand I vow to protect myself!!!!"

"What's wrong with the boy, Captain?!?!?" asked another sailor

"I don't know he just started talking nonsense out of no where"

"You've had your last breathing chance you wretched beast from Hades!!!!" shouted the young sailor, "Nor your outnumbering tactics or hideous, overpowering, deformed body will not overpower my will to defend myself; prepare to taste your blood, for it means the end of your existence!!!!"

Stabbing through the corpses of the captain & his crew, the young sailor's psyche was tainted with the evil of the devil.

"Sir, look over the horizon, at the island of Hades!!!!!" shouted an Atlantian sailor.

"Alright men lets us go to the island Hades!!!!" shouted the Atlantian sea captain.

"Sir, are you sure, you want to go to that island? You know the countless story about that island being damned & donned with Hades power, tricks, & malcontent" said another sailor

"I'm your commanding & superior officer, & I say we go to that island!!!" said the captain "If you decide to do or say otherwise, you shall be thrown overboard, understand!!!!!!"

"Yes, we shall not question your authority again, sir!!!!" the sailors shouted out.

As the boat approached the island, all they could see is a crazed & scared young man, gripping a bloody knife, surrounded by bloody pools & stabbed & battered bodies.

"Alright men!!!!" yelled the captain "We got another one, get ready to tie him down, or we might be the next victim!!!!"

But as soon as the sailors stepped on Hades soil, a hot breeze blew, the soil went from cool to warm, & strange flying creatures flew away in fear; all that the men could hear from the young man was

"Those who enter this land of the damned & the doomed shall never leave this realm or this land ever again. All who enter will never leave physically, nor spiritually; for those souls shall be damned & sentence to an eternity of misery, despair, & malice in Hades"

"What do we do with this one sir?" said one of the sailors

"Lets us take this one also to the land of eternal cold & ice, where the previous five were placed for the same condition as this young man" replied the captain "it's a real shame that young men are the first ones to be possessed, they are still young & have a life ahead of my own, but yet so vulnerable."

"Which one, sir? The land with less vegetation or the land with no vegetation?"

"Once again, where the other five that were possessed by Hades were placed"

"Alright men full speed ahead to the solitary island of the possessed!!!!"

As the days went on, the young man just repeated the chant faster & faster. It was so long, when the sailors finally arrived at the island. As they approached the island of the possessed, the skies darken with dark clouds that looked more like great puffs of smoke from an unstoppable & raging wildfire. Smoky mountains dark as night. Vegetation dry as sand & frozen like ice. Fog rising like steam from boiling water, & air blowing as hard as a hurricane. The presence of evil seemed so immanent & clear as daylight. As the approachment got closer, the evil seemed to be growing stronger, that it seem like the force of evil was inevitable.

"Alright men get ready for the previous victims could come out & attack us all," said the captain, " so no matter how harmless it might look right now, prepare for battle either way, remember, an army that fights together triumphs together"

"Yes sir!!!!!!!" shouted the soldiers in support of the idea of their captain.

As the sailors loosened the ropes of the possessed young man, the young man stared into the eyes of the captain as if he was looking straight into the captain's soul, seeing his every sin & his every deed, like a judgment from the great beyond. As the sailors lead the tied young man to the foamy freezing shores of the island the young man look dazed & blacked out. Once on the island the young man just yelled out loud to the whole crew.

"You can not stop the inevitable force that is Hades, you are just delaying time for the beginning of the new kingdom, the end of your existing freedom & the plague that is life!!!!!!!"

After all said & done the young man passed out. The crew left the island with a stupefied state of mind. As the ship left the island, so did the clouds with the smoky appearance, the fog disappeared little by little, the potent blowing air became nothing more than a mere breeze. The signs of either an evil that will be gone or the surprise of an unexpected evil. But whatever it was, the world would be calm & peaceful, for fate has always been a funny coincidence, that man's world has always experienced. The element of surprise has always been around for a long time. Thus, these element have always wrote & can re-writing history.

_Time is an essence of our plan for our first step of conquest of man shall be coming to us step by step. Blood of the innocent, blood of the guilty, blood of all mankind is a sign of conquests & moral victories. These shall be our these shall our relics. For invasion is inevitable, & the prophecy must be fulfilled_.


End file.
